Stop Belgium, Netherlands, and Prussia 2017
by TooTurntTomato17
Summary: If you Love SpaMano I swear to everything you're going to LOVE this I promise you
1. chapter 1

_**Warning** : The following what you're about to read are all opinions if you don't like other people's opinions then DON'T READ IT simple as that and **NONE** of the ships in hetalia are canon_

Do you love SpaMano? Is it your Otp? And do you think that Spain and Romano were meant for each other? Well your in the right place Hi my name is Alex and SpaMano is my everything. So you might be wondering why I'm here well, I'm here to bring light to the horrible things this beautiful fandom has done to this AMAZING pair. You may not know what I mean but I'm here to tell you. One of the things I mean is when people ship Romano and Spain with other characters. First lets look at Spain and Romano's relationship. When Romano was a little kid he and Spain had a BOSS and SERVANT relationship NOT brother or father. It has been said before that Spain was strict with his colonies but he was affectionate to Romano because he says Romano is his FAVORITE. If you noticed those of you who read the webcomic would know that Spain proposed to Romano, and Romano DID NOT say no either and I'm pretty sure people propose to the ones they LOVE. I often find myself thinking what if there's a deeper meaning to Romano and Spain's relationship. Roma's relationship with Spain caught my attention I mean Spain said that Romano was SPECIAL to him and no matter how much of a brat he was he still kept him and When Romano had a Disease called Chorea Spain tries to help cure him. When Spain's economy was low and he got sick so Romano tried to help the situation and not to mention Spain always says he'll protect him and calls him cute all the time and its the subtle hints of SpaMano that make me happy like that fact that Spain is one of the few characters that Romano interacts with. Did I mention that Spain said "he's so cute I just can't help but want to protect him" During the Halloween Event 2011 and he did this more than once

But it's ships like SpaBel aka SpainxBelgium that make me RETCH. I don't know how many times I have to say this SPAIN AND BELGIUM ARE FRIENDS NOT soulmates but FRIENDS I'm not even entirely sure why this ship exist. I think I speak for every SpaMano superfan when I say SpaBel is the RUBBISH of the ships that go on is this fandom ( So is NedSpa aka SpainxNetherlands but I'll get to that in a sec). And before all you SpaBel and NedSpa fans call me a hater and light your torches and grab you pitchforks let me give you an example of what I mean.

1\. When Belgium was Spain's territory she worked as a maid there's not much attractive about maids. Unless of course you're a weirdo with a fetish for that.

A lot of you say During the 2010 Christmas event "Parallel Spain" was in "Love" with Belgium that's where #2 comes in.

2\. Spain or "Parallel Spain" was shown to be a shadowy figure which means we couldn't see his face. So we couldn't see if he was love-struck and NO Belgium giving him a scarf does NOT count as romantic and Belgium DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS SPAIN SHE GAVE IT TO.

3\. Last but certainly not least Spain has NEVER SHOWN ANY ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR BELGIUM IN CANON, nor has he ever complimented her physical appearance EVER. I bet you SpaBel fangirls wish it was Belgium who Spain always called cute but sadly it's not.

But SpaBel isn't as bad as NedSpa aka SpainxNetherlands, I detest this ship. OH JESUS, MARY, AND JOSEPH I'm not sure why this one exist either. For starters Netherlands HATES SPAIN SERIOUSLY HE DOESN'T LIKE HIM WHATSOEVER. C'mon on people that's like shipping RomanoxGermany, Romano hates Germany's guts lets be realistic NedSpa would NEVER work because Netherlands HATES Spain NOT loves HATES. Come on now would you date someone you despise or vice versa probably NOT and they have NEVER shown romantic feelings to each other either. In conclusion this ship is absolute GARBAGE.

But out of all of them PruMano or PrussiaxRomano is by far the worst ship don't even get me started on PruMano, but I'll proceed to do so anyway. OH GOD where do I begin with this ABOMINATION. HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE SHIP A CHARACTER THAT HATES THE OTHER ONE YOU'RE SHIPPING THEM WITH. The creator of Hetalia Himaruya himself said and I quote "As a child, Romano disliked him and wanted to fight him, however he was too afraid of him to do so and merely kept his distance, attacking him verbally". And not to mention Romano even said that he felt gloomy from how many times he got stuck associating with Prussia. But of course to PruMano fans that means that He's just dying to hookup with Prussia... NOT!!!!!!! talk about NOTP

So that's why I say become part of the movement for Stop Belgium, Netherlands, and Prussia 2017. You can also become part of the movement by making more Fanfictions, Fanart, and simple by spreading the word come on SpaMano fans its all up to you now, get involved and spread the word.

SpaMano Shippers: We Pair because We Care

 _ **Disclaimer** : I do not own Hetalia all Praise goes to Hidekaz Himaruya_


	2. 2

_And please, please, please give some feedback pretty please with a tomato on top_


End file.
